girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)
Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) is the twentieth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 41st episode overall. It also serves as the first part in the 3-part event. It aired on October 16, 2015 to 2.9 million viewers. Overview Riley, Maya, and Farkle head to Texas with Lucas, who has been entered in the bull-riding competition at the rodeo in his hometown. Plot As class is about to begin, Riley and Maya enter the classroom announcing to Lucas that they're about to change his life. After Zay told them about Lucas' biggest and darkest secret-- that when he was five years old he fell off Judy the sheep during a Mutton Busting Rodeo, they decide to sign him up for another round, although this time he'd be riding what they think is Tombstone the sheep and not Judy. Lucas and Zay are immediately taken aback by this, and after Maya reads the paper properly, she realizes Tombstone is not a sheep, but a bull, but Maya and Riley still don't understand why Lucas and Zay are frightened. Cory walks in and begins class, talking about the railroad; his class is soon interrupted by Pappy Joe, Lucas' grandfather, who has traveled on the train all the way from Austin, Texas to take Lucas and Zay back to Austin so that Lucas can ride Tombstone. Pappy Joe talks about how Lucas was an embarrassment to the community when he fell off a sheep in tournament. Much to Lucas' surprise (and chagrin), Riley, Farkle and Maya join Lucas, Zay and Pappy Joe on the train to Austin. Once they get settled in at Pappy Joe's ranch house, Riley and Maya fashion themselves a bay window in Pappy Joe's living room, and then the group is interrupted by the appearance of Cletus, a family friend who is also a ranch hand and rodeo clown. Cletus frantically tells Pappy Joe that Tombstone went "bananahooey" and had to be heavily sedated after he "brammo'd" (escaped from) his pen, and that he pities whoever has to ride him when he wakes up; when he realizes Lucas will be the one riding him, Cletus gives him a sad look and quietly leaves. The next day, Lucas becomes nervous when he sees Tombstone; he asks Riley and Maya why they want him to die, but having never actually seen a bull, they continue to dismiss his fear. But when they walk into an air-conditioned tent and see videos of others getting injured in recent rodeo competitions, Maya becomes genuinely concerned and immediately tells Lucas not to ride the bull, but Riley supports Lucas, as she believes he should give his best at whatever he tries. Maya warns Lucas that if he goes through with it she will never speak to him again, but Riley still encourages Lucas to ride the bull. As Lucas goes to mount the bull for his ride Maya walks away, unable to watch. Riley starts to follow her, but Lucas asks her to watch him for support, to which she agrees. Lucas gets on Tombstone, and enters the rodeo. He is eventually thrown off the bull and hits the ground, but doesn't get up right away. Frightened, Riley, followed by Farkle and Zay, run to his side and Lucas slowly gets up; his ride time is 4.468 seconds, breaking the record of 3.7 seconds and winning the "Master of Tombstone" award, to the pride of Pappy Joe and the others. When Riley sees Maya worriedly watching from a distance, she realizes that Maya has feelings for Lucas. Riley goes to Maya, and tells her that since they are sisters, they should tell each other their secrets. Riley reveals that she's aware that Maya thinks that Riley only likes Lucas as a brother, but also reveals to Maya that she now knows that Maya likes Lucas, which is why she makes fun of him; Riley then reiterates to Maya that she does, in fact, love Lucas as a brother. Riley and Maya return to Pappy Joe's, where Riley tells Lucas that while she likes being able to talk to him, they weren't able to do so when they were a couple. She then tells him that she loves him as a brother. When Lucas asks if that's how she feels, she agrees, adding that he is her brother and she is his sister and that she loves him. She then asks Maya how she feels about Lucas, as Zay and Farkle watch... **END OF PART ONE** Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *M.C. Gainey as Pappy Joe *Tahmus Rounds as Cletis *Madison Mason as McCullough *Jack Doke as Timmy McCullough *Candi Milo as Rodeo Waitress Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews International premieres * February 6, 2016 (France) * April 15, 2016 (UK and Ireland) * April 25, 2016 (Israel) * June 26, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) and Danielle Fishel (Topanga Matthews) do not appear in this episode, although Topanga appeared in the pencil drawing on the map when the gang took off on the train so it's likely that Cory and Topanga were there at the train station. *This is the 200th appearance of Cory Matthews (counting his cameo in the "Acting Out" episode of Maybe This Time). *This episode was written by Michael Jacobs, the creator of both Boy & Girl Meets World, as well as by Matthew Nelson, a veteran BMW writer. The episode was also co-directed by Rider Strong, who played Shawn Hunter. *Lucas' Pappy Joe was first mentioned in Girl Meets Pluto. *The gang heads to Austin, Texas. *References to Girl Meets the New World are made. *In this episode, Riley realizes Maya has a crush on Lucas. *This marks the first Girl Meets World episode where Topanga doesn't make an appearance. *In the first promo of the three part episode, the green screens where the TVs are at in the tent are seen. *Cheryl Texiera confirms that a scene where Maya gets permission from Katy to go to Texas was filmed, but was edited out. *Peyton Meyer confirmed that the cast filmed on location for the first two parts, rather than on a set. Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 1 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 2 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 3 Disney Channel Sunday Night (10 18 15) Gallery Transcript Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes